Yumeria Moegi
is AkibaYellow of the Akibarangers. She is an office worker who is also a cosplayer, using the stage name . When she married in Episode 4, her new name became . Biography She loves cosplaying. She might look like she’s around 10, but she’s actually 24. This is more apparent when the ears on her "neko" outfit fall off. During the day, she’s just an ordinary office lady who is more often than not absorbed into cosplaying. She even draws her own doujins and tries to sell them at Comiket. She has deep knowledge in Super Sentai, but nowhere as deep as Akagi. Also, she is a fan of Shonen-ai/Yaoi (boy love). She also has a sort of interesting form of affection towards women. Yumeria was the last of the three to be recruited by Hiroyo Hakase. Personalities She is quite the master of character change as when she changes costume, her countenance and behavior also changes, concealing her real persona which she barely shows. Her few persona changes are: * as a lolita cat girl * as a cyan or blue-haired young schoolboy * as The Mad Hatter from "Alice in Wonderland". * as Mele * as an alien * as a witch * as Satomi Funabashi from the Z-Cune Aoi anime. * as a Sailor Senshi/Shogun amalgam * as a bee * as a rabbit girl * as a geisha She can also take on various personas to be in-character when trying out new costumes. Yumeria inherited her love of cosplay from her mother, Masako Yamada, who herself was a famous cosplayer. The two were very close, and Yumeria intended to show her mother around Akihabara until she was killed in a car accident. Due to their close bond, each year on her birthday, Yumeria imagines herself celebrating each birthday with her mother. AkibaYellow - Season 2= *MMZ-01 *Machine Itashar / Itashar Robo (shared with Red and Blue) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Yumeria Moegi is played by . Karin Ogino previously played the Bells in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Medals. As AkibaYellow, her suit actor is . Ranger Key The is an Akibaranger Ranger Key which is part of the Akibaranger prototype Ranger Keys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into AkibaYellow. Notes *Yumeria's surname is spelled with both the characters for "Moe" and "Yellow". *The hairstyle on AkibaYellow's suit changes between seasons: **Season 1's suit has two small "twin tails" similar to the style of Natsuki Mamiya of GoGo Sentai Boukenger **Season 2's suit has two "bun braids" on the sides, similar to a Chinese style such as one worn by Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star of Gosei Sentai Dairanger; this may be related to Akibaranger becoming official and stealing Dairanger's position as the 17th Sentai. Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Akibarangers Category:Child